Equilibrium
by Marzipan007
Summary: The battle of Feinster is over, the Elves are have conquered Gil'ead and Galbatorix is becoming restless. What will become of the Elves, the Dwarves and the Humans? What will become of Arya and her mother? What will become of Eragon,Saphira and Alagaesia?
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath

**Aloha mon peeplies. XD this just so happens to be my story that you have just stumbled across. Well it's about Eragon...obviously...and Saphira....and Arya...and all the other characters that I have not mentioned....I hope you enjoy it. Ciao xxx ;P (P.S. please excuse my randomness in the A/Ns as I use coffee and sugar to help me write and they also happen to make me hyper...^^). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the characters which have been mentioned in Christopher Paolini's books.....I wish I did though. Eragon IS quite yummy in my mind....although Ed Speleers is quite fit too...hmm...anyway. So HA HA HA...you can't sue me now! : P**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Aftermath**_

Eragon rubbed his eyes as the red dawn crept through the slit in the tent. Saphira's silhouette danced across the side of the tent as she shifted her position away from the sun. Eragon rose from his makeshift bed and yawned. His tent was littered with scrolls, clothes and his and Saphira's armour. Stretching his muscles, he groggily began doing the Rimgar. After an hour, he soon felt awake. Glistening with sweat, he made his way over to his basin. Filling it with cold water, he washed his face and put on a clean tunic and trousers and pulled his boots onto his feet. Strapping Brisingr around his waist, he stepped out of the tent and drew in a long breath. Looking around, he saw the walls of Feinster 200 yards to the east. As he looked, he saw a runner coming towards them. Saphira opened one eye and fixed it on the runner. The runner stopped, slightly short of breath, in front of them, bowed and relayed his message. "Argetlam, Lady Nasuada requests an audience with you. She asks that you come as soon as possible please."

"Of course," replied Eragon, "Thank you for coming to tell us. Please tell Lady Nasuada that we will be there as soon as we can." Eragon waited for the runner to disappear before turning to Saphira.

_Come on, we have to go,_ he said. Saphira puffed a smoke ring around his head.

_Do we have to? Can we not go in a little while? I haven't even eaten yet. _She complained.

_Yes we do have to go now. And it's your own fault you haven't eaten anything, you slept all this time. I'm sure we can get you something on the way, but for now we have to go. _

Saphira growled and reluctantly sat up. She stretched and yawned loudly before standing up. She blew another ring around Eragon before setting off in the direction of Nasuada's tent. Eragon followed, keeping silent for the better part of the journey. His thoughts were lost in the heat of the day and he didn't even see Arya when he bumped into her. "Arya. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He murmured, trying not to look into her eyes.

"I noticed," She replied, "Where is Blodhgarm? ...Something is on your mind Eragon. What is it?"

"It's nothing. Err...Blodhgarm went ...somewhere. I can't remember where." He said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Eragon I know you too well to know when you're hiding something. Tell me." She urged.

By now Saphira had stopped and was comforting him with her mind. She turned one of her big, doleful eyes and looked upon him with sorrow. _Oh little one, your heart is heavy. I know. I feel your pain too. But we must be brave. We are the only ones who can lead the Varden to victory now. Oromis and Glaedr taught us to be strong. They happily sacrificed their lives in order for us to succeed. Don't let that go to waste Eragon. Don't fall now._

At the mention of their names tears began to well up in his eyes. He turned his head to avoid looking at Arya. She put a hand on his arm and walked around to face him. Gently, she put a hand on his face.

"Eragon...." she started.

"No," he sniffed, "please. Just let me be."

Arya watched as he turned his back and walked swiftly into the distance. _Oh Saphira. He's taking it so hard._

_I know Arya. He won't even open entirely to me. I think it's best to let him be. _Saphira hung her head and crooned for her Rider and her teachers. Arya shook her head.

_No. _Arya said. _I'm going after him. It's the least I can do._

Now it was Saphira's turn to watch as Arya turned and followed in Eragon's direction. Saphira wondered if Arya would tell him now or not. Recent events showed how easy close death was. She needed to tell him, before somebody else got hurt. She turned around and headed towards Nasuada's tent, to consult privately with the Varden's leader.

Eragon began running. To where? He didn't know. He was just running. Running somewhere, anywhere, to try and escape the memories, the tears and the pain in his chest. But it wouldn't go. It was there, like a shard of glass embedded in his heart. Exhausted, he stumbled. Falling to his knees, he began sobbing, uncontrollably. He sobbed for Oromis; he sobbed for Glaedr and Murtagh and Thorn, and sobbed for all of Alagaesia. He cried out as he felt somebody envelope him in their arms and hug him tight, comforting him softly. Arya felt tears roll from her eyes as she held Eragon. He had been through so much. So young yet so burdened. It wasn't fair, to lose his family, his freedom and his innocence and then to lose his teachers. The two beings that knew and shared what he felt. The ones who tried as hard as they could to free him and shoulder some of his burden, and taught him to overcome his fears and troubles. Those who granted him the gift of knowledge were gone.

Arya sighed heavily as Eragon cried into her shoulder. She felt a pang in her own heart as she thought of Oromis. The man she had looked up to when her father died. He had helped her through so much of her life; he became part of her life. He was the one she went to for advice. The only thing she never talked about with him was Faolin. At the thought of Faolin, her heart wrenched. She was slowly losing all the people who meant something to her. Who knew who was next? It could be her mother, Nasuada, Eragon or even Saphira. She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that this war was not real and that her life was like it used to be. But inside, she knew. She knew that it would never come true. It had already changed and there was nothing she could do.

**Aha! First chappy done. So....watcha saaaaay? (Hehe Jason Derulo!!) Ahem...please review else I shall go into depression and if I do something when not in the right mind, I shall blame you guys. *cackles* Only joking!! No seriously, review...PLEEEEAAASEEEE!!! Over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sorrows

**A/N:Woot woot! Chapter number deux ist up! Hehe....French, German and English all in one. Aren't I clever?!! ^^! Sorry it's a bit late but school is catching up with me (damn! I knew I should've paid attention in Maths instead of day dreaming! :P) Anyway I wish to thank all my reviewers who stopped my depression and inspired me to write another chapter. So thank you to:**

**Writer of the North – **I have updated for you!!

**Legolas Thranduilion – **Thank you for having conversations with me and helping me on the plot line thing. I WILL read Catching Fire, I promise!! :D

**Avatar 101 – **Thank you for your compliment and for wishing me well.

**XxLucyxX – **Thank you Lucy. I know you've never read Eragon but you still reviewed!! Remind me to bring Eragon into school so you can read it.

**InheritanceArtist – **Lmao! Thanks for the uplifting comment. That really kept me out of depression and I guess the reason I made Eragon refuse Arya first was because I wanted her to go after him and for the love to slowly blossom...(aww!!) xD

**Madkneazle – **NO! I SHALL NOT MAKE ARYA DIE!! And Nasuada will NOT be the next rider...pfft to you for dissing Arya!! I shall deal with at school!! ;P

**Rose Dragomir –** Thank you for reviewing and as long as you keep reviewing I shall stay oout of depression ;)

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sorrows**_

Saphira waited outside the tent for Nasuada to come. When Saphira had arrived, she was told that the Varden's leader had gone to visit Lady Lorana, who had been confined to a tent since they had taken over Feinster. She snorted and lay down, closing her eyes, in wait for her. It was fifteen painful minutes of hearing Nasuada's guards shift and scuffle nervously next to her before Saphira was relieved. She stretched and sat up as Nasuada approached the tent. "Ah, Saphira. You're here. Good. But where is Eragon?"

_Oromis' death has had a huge impact on Eragon._ Saphira lowered head level to Nasuada's._ He has tried to contain his grief but today it became too much. So I shall take any messages you have for him, if that is alright with you._

"Of course, that is fine with me Saphira but actually I think it is better that he is not here." Nasuada said. "It is actually you I want to talk to."

Saphira looked Nasuada in the eye. _Why? Is there something wrong?_

"No of course not," Nasuada replied hastily, "It's just that...well I'm concerned Saphira, about Eragon and other things. I think you are the wisest of us all, will advise me on these matters?"

_I cannot promise anything Nasuada. You yourself are wise. I shall give you my opinions but you must make the choice yourself. You know best what is good for the Varden and what is not._

"Thank you Saphira," Nasuada replied gratefully.

Nasuada entered the tent, Saphira's head following through the flap, and seated herself in her chair. She sighed before leaning forward and looking at Saphira. She placed her hands on the bridge of her nose before beginning to explain her worries to the sapphire dragon.

"The thing is Saphira," she began, "I'm worried about Eragon. I know it must be hard for the both of you, losing Oromis and Glaedr. But until now, he hasn't shown any sign of..."

_I understand what you mean Nasuada. _Saphira interrupted. _He has been filing all his grief and hurt into a tiny glass bottle,_

"And when the bottle breaks....Yes. That's why I'm worried Saphira. I'm concerned that if he continues to ignore his pain and grief it may overcome him and then we'd all be doomed. He is also my friend and I cannot bear to see him in a state like that. So I'd like to give him a purpose, to help him overcome his grief."

Saphira tilted her head in question at Nasuada.

"Saphira....I want Eragon to find the last dragon egg for us."

Saphira eyes opened wide in disbelief.

_WHAT?! _She said._ Nasuada, think carefully. Not only will his life be in danger but all of ours too. And what of me? Will you refuse to let me go like you did when he went to Oriks crowning? I will not be separated from him like that again. He means too much to me! _Saphira breathed slowly to calm herself down. _Forgive me Nasuada but you asked my advice and I am telling you this. Is this really the best choice for the Varden? What happens if it fails? And something happens to Eragon? What of the consequences? Think about that._

Flames flickered around the edge of Saphira's nostrils and her head trembled violently as she fumed at the thought of Nasuada's proposal.

Nasuada sighed and leaned back in her chair. Saphira's reaction had been unexpected. Nasuada had been left in shock. She looked timidly at the threatening dragon, seeing a side never seen before, and replied in a shaky voice, "Saphira....I understand your concern but we _are_ desperate, and Eragon is the only one I would trust with that job."

Saphira huffed angrily. She was not happy. _Is that all? Or do you require my services for something else as well? _She asked politely as possible.

Nasuada looked at Saphira, imagining the bond between dragon and Rider. Seeing the connection and the completion of one another, she understood. Saphira would do everything she possibly could to protect Eragon, just as Nasuada would have done for someone else too.

"No. That is all. Thank you Saphira." She sighed, wearily. "I'm sorry if I offended you with that thought but we are very desperate. I am desperate. We have just conquered Feinster, the elves managed to capture Gil'ead and hold off Murtagh. But how much longer will we be able to do that? When Murtagh shows his face again, no doubt he will have more power than before, and what happens when Galbatorix himself shows up? Now it is only one Rider against two. I fear for all of Alagaesia Saphira. Just consider the situation I am in. Would do you the same?"

Saphira looked sympathetically at the Varden's leader. She was so young and beautiful, but having to bear the burden of the Varden changed her, dramatically. No longer did she look care-free but tired and dragged down with the worries concerning the Varden. _Are you sure you don't need me for anything Nasuada? Perhaps for a bit of company? _Saphira asked gently. She tilted her huge, sapphire head and looked at Nasuada questioningly. Nasuada sighed heavily and smiled at Saphira, grateful for the dragon's presence. She stood up and walked around to Saphira. Tearfully, she hugged her and sniffed,

"Thank you Saphira. You've helped me...a lot. I don't know what I would have done without you....thank you."

_Nasuada, I am happy to help. _Saying that, Saphira wiggled her head out of the tent flap but just before leaving, she said, _And remember Nasuada...guard your heart carefully. It would not do for anyone to find out. Until the war is over, you must deprive yourself if we are to win. I'm sorry but this is way it must be. _

Nasuada nodded sadly and turned her back on the opening of the tent, tears streaming down her face. It was hard, very hard, to keep a secret like that and not be able to express yourself. Yet she still did it and it was beginning to take its toll on her.

*********

Eragon stared at the broken tree, his face wet with tears. To his side Arya sat, looking at him with sorrow. She stood and looked at him.

"Eragon. Come. We must return. Nasuada will be wondering where you have gone." Gently, she took his hand and lifted his numb body from the ground. Placing her hands on the sides of his head, she wiped his tears and said, "We are all hurting Eragon. But you and Saphira are hurt the most. And for that reason, we need you. We need you to lead us and avenge Oromis and Glaedr...and Brom and every other person in Alagaesia that has died because of Galbatorix. You have to be strong, Eragon. You have to be strong." Taking one last look at his face, she turned and led him back.

Eragon stumbled sub-consciously over tree roots and stones, as Arya pulled him by his hand. His body was numb, his head ached and his heart cried. Slowly he came to his senses. Arya was right. The Varden needed him and Saphira to be on best form, no matter what that meant. He sped up until he was level with Arya and together, they made their way back to the vast array of tents that housed the Varden. Arya turned to Eragon and said,

"I must leave you here for I have pressing matters which require my attention but remember Eragon; I am here if you ever need me."

"Thank you Arya," Eragon smiled at her, "you have truly been a friend to me. Thank you."

Arya laughed.

"I am only what you have been to me Eragon. Now _go and see _Nasuada! It is not good to keep the Varden's leader waiting, nor any leader for that matter, so _go!"_

Eragon smirked and said bye to Arya before turning and heading back through the maze of tents.

**A/N: well my lovelies...I have done some thinking and I have an idea for the plot line. Tell me what you think of Murtagh being freed and Eragon turning evil for a short period of time and then Arya coming after him to turn him good again and a lovey-dovey bit happening. Please review. Dankeshun vair much! Over and out! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Perplexity

**A/N: Well...chapter number 3 is here. It's getting harder to write them (I knew I should've planned this story first!) I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review. Love you guys, ciao!! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately none of these characters or main plots from the Inheritance Cycle belong to me.**

**Anonymous Writer – thank you for reviewing and I hope you do keep an eye on it because there will be a big twist coming up soon.**

**Dohnutninja1337 – thank you for the compliment and you're right it is really hard trying to nail Saphira's personality and you were also right, again, on saying that everything gets better in the end. Thank you.**

**Legolas Thranduilion – yes finding the last egg is fun and I think Eragon would come back from being evil with a little 'love' *hint***

**Writer of the North – it's true, there are hardly any evil Eragon stories.**

**.Sweetz – that may just happen in this story but I won't say just yet.**

_**Chapter 3 – Perplexity**_

Stepping lightly as he slipped through the vast arrays of tents, Eragon made his way toward Nasuada's tent. He could not, though, make it straight to Nasuada's tent without passing Trianna's first. Trianna had been looking to talk to Eragon about something for the past few days. Saphira had kept her away but Eragon had a feeling that she wouldn't give up. Glancing left then right, he carefully walked past Trianna's tent, hoping not to disturb her. But his efforts were in vain. He had walked no further than half a dozen steps when he heard the tent flap whip open. Slowly, he turned around to face a furious Trianna. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, her hair was tied back with a loose stand escaping and falling to the side of her face. Her brilliant blue eyes had turned a deep, violent shade and her lips, pursed angrily. A sudden thought struck Eragon. Trianna was actually quite beautiful. Angry but beautiful. She gestured for Eragon to enter the tent.

"After you, Shadeslayer."

Apprehensively, he lifted the flap and entered. Looking around, he saw various books and bottles littered about the floor. He turned around to face Trianna.

"Trianna-" he started.

Trianna was swift to cut him off, "Never mind Trianna. YOU were supposed help me train the others." She said, poking him in the chest. "Now that we've taken Feinster, we're going to try and take larger cities. We are going to need our magicians to more powerful and efficient than before. So, where were you?"

Eragon ran his eyes over her slim figure. Her hands, portraying delicacy but also strength, rested on her hips. Her raven black hair draped over her right shoulder and her eyes, a little less irate, bore into his questioningly.

"Well, I..."he sighed. Trianna did not know about Oromis and Eragon had no desire to bring it up. "I haven't been well lately." He lied.

Trianna raised an eyebrow. "And you couldn't have told me that or asked Saphira to?"

Eragon laughed nervously. "You know how she is. She's not exactly your biggest fan...."

To Eragon's relief, Trianna backed down. Nodding her head in what seemed like understanding; she turned around and ruffled through the messy pile on her desk. It didn't take long before she pulled out a scroll and laid it out on the desk for Eragon to see.

He leaned in to look over her shoulder and found himself a hairs breadth away from her face. Easing himself away slightly, he tilted his head in confusion and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a contour map of Feinster to Gil'ead. Nasuada has asked me to map out routes that may contain any essence of magical matter that we can use in our next battle."

Eragon nodded his head and turned his thoughts to Saphira. As he was getting ready to ask her what she thought, he realised he had automatically closed their connection, sub-consciously because of his proximity to Trianna. Trianna turned around to face him, closing the distance between them and opened her mouth as if to say something but then thought better of it.

Eragon tilted his head to the right and looked at her quizzically. A gentle shake of the head told Eragon that she would rather not say it. Instead, she took a step forward. Eragon found himself rapt by her striking blue eyes. The smell of freshly crushed hedychiums invaded his nostrils as he inhaled deeply to calm his thumping heart. Before he realised what was happening, Trianna leant toward him, pressing her lips against his. The taste of raspberries filled his mouth as he held her at the waist and kissed her back. Trianna wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood in that embrace for several minutes.

Suddenly, Trianna jerked away. She looked at Eragon with shock.

"I'm sorry." She said before fleeing, leaving Eragon looking back at the swinging tent flap. He walked over to a stool, his body numb with realisation of what he had done. His mind was racing, thinking of the consequences to which this would lead. As he stood, a voice roared in his head, causing him to loose his footing and tumble over backwards.

_ERAGON!!!_

**A/N: I am soooo sorry about the long wait. My GCSEs are coming up AND my laptop screwed up so I couldn't access my files. Nevertheless, thankfully, this chapter is finished and I can move on. Oh and please, don't kill me because of the kiss. I know Eragon's meant to be with Arya and whatnot, but this is part of the story and I quite like the idea of Trianna and Eragon. Again, I'm so sorry for the REALLY late update.**


	4. Chapter 4 Exigency

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Exigency**_

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it has taken so long to write another chapter. Thank you guys for staying with this story and subscribing and what-not. LOL don't you think what-not is such a funny word? Well, technically two words joined. Hmm...Anyway, I am going to get on with this story other wise I will never finish the author's notes. You see? This is what coffee does to my brain! And I need to save my energy for thinking. LOL well...enjoy.**

Saphira stalked back towards her tent, her tail twitching vigorously from side to side. Thins streams of smoke rose from her nostrils as she fumed over what had happened. Eragon had put her in a very foul mood. Why Trianna? The reckless fool did not think first. He knew how much Saphira disliked her. Moreover, what about Arya? What would happen if she found out? Saphira would have to tell her but how would the elf feel? As Saphira curled herself up and flopped on the floor, an angry snort erupted from her snout and flames engulfed Eragon's bed sheet. Hastily, she put a large paw over the bed in an attempt to snuff out the fire, only to find that the weight of her arm simply crushed the bed. Irritably, she blew the fire out, and caused several of Eragon's scrolls to scatter across the floor of the tent. Satisfied, she lowered her head onto her paws and saw Arya holding up the tent flap.

"He must have done something pretty stupid for you to set his bed on fire and then crush it," she smirked.

_It's not funny._ Saphira growled.

"You're right. I am sorry, "Arya said, suppressing a smile and walking over to Saphira's side, "So tell me, what has he done this time?"

_He has been reckless and not given a thought about others. He has been, in short, a complete fool. _

"What did he do?"

Saphira paused. Should she tell the elf? She had to. If Eragon were now in love with Trianna, it would better if Arya found out from her than the sly sorceress herself. Hesitantly, she lifted her head level to Arya.

_He kissed Trianna._

Arya frowned slightly. It took a moment for her to understand what Saphira was saying. Then, slowly, it dawned on her. Shock registered her face for a brief moment before she replaced it with an impassive look.

"Well, he is a grown man now. He may spend his time with whomever he chooses. Be that," Arya stopped momentarily before spitting out her name, "Trianna or anybody else."

_Arya, _Saphira said softly, _do not take it to heart. He is confused. He does love you. You know that but your declination has left him hurt and wondering whether he should try to move on or not. His head tells him to move on but his heart tells him to wait. And you know Eragon. He always chooses his heart. Think of it not. He cannot be with her without my approval, even if she does try to charm him._

As Arya opened her mouth to speak, somebody stumbled through the tent. It was Jorel, Lady Nasuada's messenger.

"Lady Arya! Come quick!" He gasped. His gasps led way to a fit of coughing. Arya took his arm and gently steered him to a stool. She poured a cup of water and placed it in his hands.

"Drink." She said.

Jorel gulped down the liquid as fast as he could. He took a few breaths and placed the cup on the floor.

"Now," Arya started, "what is it you came to tell me?"

Jorel took a deep breath before explaining. "Lady Nasuada has called for your council. There has been an intrusion in the camp! Our scouts have spotted a party of armed warriors heading this way! They cannot tell if they are human or not but there is a likely chance that they have been sent by Galbatorix!"

Arya turned to Saphira in alarm.

Saphira was already half out of the tent. She turned and poked her head back through the flap. _Well? What are you waiting for? Jump on!_

Eragon woke up with a start. His head throbbed from his collision with the chair. Groggily he stood up. He managed to take a few steps before his vision pulsed red and his head spun. He slid to the floor and closed his eyes. After a few moments, the pain subsided a little and he was able to stand again.

_ERAGON! _Saphira's voice exploded in his head.

Eragon jumped. _ Ah! Saphira! Don't do that!_

_ Stop complaining. You are needed urgently. Come to Nasuada's tent. And HURRY!_

Any pain Eragon had experienced vanished. He composed himself and dashed to Nasuada's tent as fast as he could.

**A/N: Hi again. It is currently 2.53 AM and I am KNACKERED! Therefore, I won't keep you long. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to try to write more chapters quickly. Anyway, keep the reviews and subscribes coming please! It really does help me write! Well, over and out *does little salute thing*. Time for bed me thinks. Bye **


	5. Chapter 5 Distress

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Distress**_

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update. School work beckons as GCSE's begin to loom over my head. LOL**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Bon apetite...well bon reading anyway ;)**

Eragon stood between Arya and Nasuada, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He shifted it and rubbed the back of his head as it throbbed painfully. The impact from the chair had left a rather painful red lump. He glanced sideways at Arya. She seemed annoyed. From what, Eragon could only wonder as she kept her head straight refrained from looking elsewhere.

_Eragon? _Saphira said. _Who do think they could be? _

_To be honest, I don't really know. _He replied._ They could be allies for all we know but then again, they could be enemies. Whatever they are, we have to be on our guard. I have a feeling they're not from these parts._

Saphira swivelled her head to look at him inquisitively. _Do you mean not from around Surda?_

Eragon shook his head. _I don't know what it is. But something keeps telling me that we've never encountered people like this before...I get the feeling that they're not serving Galbatorix...Saphira?_

Eragon looked at her in alarm. Her back was hunched and the muscles in her forelegs bulged, as tense as a drawn bow. Upon her face a look of anger spread and flames slowly began to creep forth from her nostrils.

_Saphira? _Eragon tried to merge his mind with hers but was fiercely rebuked. Her barriers slammed shut and behind them, Eragon could sense a another presence. It was alien, more so than any elvish mind and far more hostile. All of sudden, fear encompassed him. It was seeping through the link between him and Saphira. Eragon was scared.

Saphira's head shifted as she opened her jaw and hissed loudly, startling Arya. Both Nasuada and Arya looked up to Saphira in alarm. Attempting to contact Saphira with her mind, Arya encountered the same difficulty as Eragon. She frowned, puzzled by this and glanced at Nasuada who looked down upon her from the back of her horse, confused.

"What is it?" She enquired.

"Something's wrong." She said apprehensively.

She turned to Eragon only to find him kneeling on the floor, his hands grasping his hair and his knuckles deathly white.

"Eragon!" Arya knelt down beside him. "Eragon...Eragon, look at me."

Slowly, he released his grip on his hair and looked at her. Fear was etched upon his face and his hands would not stay still.

"I..." His voice shook. His gaze faltered and he turned to look at the oncoming group. They were getting closer. Arya clasped her hands on both sides of his face and drew it level with hers. Her voice was edged with concern as she repeated the question.

Eragon, swallowed. Small tears began to form as he answered her in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm scared."

**A/N: So...what did you think? I must apologize once again for taking so long to update. I don't plan it you see. I make each chapter up as I write. Did you enjoy that one? And can anybody guess who or what the group is? ^.- Well I hope you enjoyed and remember, don't forget to review ;) Bye now *waves***


	6. Chapter 6

**A****/****N****: ****Hey****guys****, ****I****am****sooooo****sorry****for****not****updating****sooner****. ****School****seems****to****hate****me****at****the****moment****and****I****find****myself****with****piles****upon****piles****of****homework****and****coursework****...****EW****. ****Anyway****, ****in****regards****to****the****story****...****I****am****not****sure****about****finishing****it****. ****I****read****Inheritance****and****I****didn****'****t****like****the****idea****I****had****for****it****before****and****then****I****kinda****lost****inspiration****for****it****because****it****didn****'****t****seem****to****make****sense****to****carry****it****on****now****that****Inheritance****has****come****out****. ****Well****what****do****you****guys****thinks****? ****Please****review**** (****or****PM****me****) ****and****tell****me****what****to****do****. ****Thank****you**** :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_***Sorry for the last chapter, for some reason the file decided to deleted the spaces! Grrr! This is what it meant to say***_

**A/N: Hey guys, I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. School seems to hate me at the moment and I find myself with piles upon piles of homework and coursework...EW. Anyway, in regards to the story...I am not sure about finishing it. I read Inheritance and I didn't like the idea I had for it before and then I kinda lost inspiration for it because it didn't seem to make sense to carry it on now that Inheritance has come out. Well what do you guys thinks? Please review (or PM me) and tell me what to do. Thank you :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


End file.
